Coatings for nails have long been known to the art. These coatings usually consist of rosin or rosin-like resins which are applied to the nail from organic solvent solution. Such coatings are brittle, have poor adhesion to the nail and in most cases, contribute little to the holding power of the nail. In those few cases where a measurable increase does occur immediately after driving the nail, such increase is lost after aging for several weeks or months.
Other types of nail coatings are also known, as for instance, thermosetting resins which set due to the heat generated by the friction of driving the nail. When, as in a nailing machine, the nail is driven the full length in one blow, these coatings give good holding power. However, in manual driving, such a coating is not effective.
Coatings have also been employed to prevent rusting of steel nails, or to act as a lubricant, but no coating is known to the art which combines the properties of increased holding power, corrosion resistance and lubrication.
It is thus an object of my invention to effect an increase in the holding power of driven fasteners. Further objects of my invention are (1) to improve the ease of driving fasteners, (2) to provide excellent corrosion protection for driven fasteners, (3) to provide an attractive coating for driven fasteners useful for identification or aesthetic purposes, (4) to provide a coating for driven fasteners which is easily applied from aqueous dispersion, (5) to provide a coating for driven fasteners which is more tolerant of contamination of the surface of said fasteners, and (6) to provide a coating which can be used as an adhesive for bonding or collating fasteners.